Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
Recent interest has been directed toward WLAN connectivity, and in particular, to wireless docking systems. A wireless docking system can provide seamless connectivity between a portable device (“dockee”) such as a mobile handset, PDA, tablet computer, etc., and a group of peripheral devices, by way of a docking host. That is, the docking host can intermediate between the dockee and the peripherals. Here, peripheral devices can be any of numerous types, such as a mouse, keyboard, display, printer, camera, speakers, mass storage devices, media servers, sensors, and many others.
Meanwhile, wireless chargers are known in the art, and provide the capability to charge battery-powered devices without any physical attachment or plug between the battery-powered device and the wireless charger. For example, inductive charging may be utilized, wherein energy is transferred from the wireless charger to the battery-powered device by way of inductive coupling between respective coils at each device. In the literature, such devices might additionally be referred to as contactless energy transfer devices.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance wireless technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.